Seven Eggs
This is currently a WIP. I might be allowing people to work with me on this if they ask. Prologue: Frigid The tiny being blinked open its eyes. Where was it? Its body was cramped from the tight little space it was in, and it only saw inky black darkness. It was warm in here, but boring. It started to ram into the walls, and the satisfying sound of cracks appearing filled the small ears of the soon-to-be dragonet inside. But it wasn't enough. A few days later, the small being within still hadn't made an exit point. But it was getting close, it could feel it. Still it pushed and pushed, with great determination. The small IceWing dragonet gained a burst of strength, and smashed into the walls so ferociously, a new thing almost blinded it: Light. Moonlight reached down to the once dark cave it was in and brightened the otherwise pure black night. The dragonet had no name for any of her surroundings, but she turned around and studied the small space she had been in. It was an white, oval-shaped thing that she had been confined in. There were six more, each different colors(though she noticed one colored like the moon that was very similar to hers), and brown pieces were what remained of a huge egg that had also been obliterated like hers. Cracks decorated the others, and she could tell one was about to crack open. "Awrk?" something asked. She turned her head questioningly, and tried to mimic the noise. Nothing came out, and so the cry repeated. "Awrk? Awrk? Awrk?" She tried again, but still nothing. All she could do was rub the soft ground and make a scratchy sound. That didnt make the caller content, and the squeals continued. She could make out a brown shape, slightly bigger than her, that was making the noise. Something enormous shook the ground, rumbling throughout her ears, and she fell over. She could no longer hear the bawls, with whimpers replacing them. She could gradually make out a face like the brown shape's, but much bigger and black, with slightly differing features as it faded into view. Its massive jaws parted to reveal a forked tongue, slithering in and out to taste the air. The face stared at the two dragonets, along with the other cracked eggs, for a long while. Suddenly, it turned its head behind it. "LEMMING! MARROIA! Extravagance! Rebutia! BARRACUDA! Peregrine!" She couldn't understand any of the words. "WHAT is it?" Someone responded with just-as-confusing words. "NAME your NEWLY-HATCHEDLINGS!" In just a few moments, six more gigantic faces were staring at her and the other brown dragonet. A crack, much like the one before the light, sounded from behind her. She turned back to the nest, and a blue egg shook softly. Then it rumbled loudly. Then a blue face popped out. Immediately, it cried out. As she watched, the mighty blue dragon grabbed the entire egg in its talons just before the egg splintered into tiny little shards. They nuzzled each other, and then the big one whispered something to the small one that she couldn't make out. When the spectacle was over, an immense white dragon extended an immense white talon, almost the same shade as her egg. Confusedly, she looked up at the first one, the black one. Wasn't that one her father? No, this new one was. They were the same kind, and this new one was the only one around, so it had to be father. Without any caution, she hopped on the talon, and it pulled back in toward the rest of the IceWing. "This one hatched perfectly, like me," the dragon commented to the rest. Then, to her, he whispered, "I'm Lemming, your father, and your name is Frigid." Frigid, she thought, trying out the word. ''Frigid. I like it. Chapter One: Slate Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)